Problems with ice
by ArumaWolf8
Summary: What if Anna never met Olaf, Sven, the merchant, and Kristoff and was all alone on her journey to see Elsa?
1. Illness

Anna's POV

I had no idea where to start looking for her sister. I knew she ran into the mountains but she could be anywhere by now. Why didn't Elsa just tell me she had some secret ice powers? And to make things worse it was freezing and my horse had just left. "Ugh!" Suddenly I felt my feet slip and I was tumbling down the icy slope into a freezing cold river.

I got up and tried to wrap my cape around me only to find that it was stuck on a branch on top of the steep slope. "Okay Anna, I know it's cold and you have no idea where Elsa is but things can't any worse, right? Oh great I'm talking to myself now." I got up and I started walking again to find where Elsa was. Shivering, I eventually made my way to a deep gorge. "Great! How am I going to cross this?" Feeling suddenly very confused my eyes didn't quite register the bridge only a few feet away from me that was made out of "Ice?" I tumbled over there and managed to cross it though falling down a couple of times.

When I reached the other side I sat down and rested against a frozen rock feeling alone and scared as night fell. My hands and feet felt numb which was good because that meant they didn't feel cold anymore. The rest of me was cold though that was for sure. I couldn't make a fire to keep me warm because all of the trees were frozen and all of the fallen pieces of wood were wet under the snow. I felt hungry too. What kind of idiot goes on a trip into the mountains and brings no food or water? I decided I would figure everything out in the morning so I laid down on a spot on the rock that was mostly unfrozen and I slept.

I was woken up the next morning by a sniffing noise. When I opened my eyes I saw a big black wolf sniffing me face. When it noticed that I was awake it started licking my face and numb hands. It's tongue and breath felt warm on my freezing skin and it tickled me too. I laughed as it continued to slobber all over me but pushed it away so I could get up. I walked a few steps and I noticed that the wolf was following me. "You're going to follow me aren't you?" The wolf smiled in response so I took it as a yes. "Okay, come on then." I said as I waved the wolf toward me. It stopped though and ran behind the rock before returning carrying one of Elsa's gloves and dropping it in front of her.

I picked it up and stared at it. I held it out towards the wolf wanting to say, "Can you find her?" But my words got mixed up and I said, "Find her can you?" My words also seemed very slurred and I didn't understand why it was so hard to talk but I guessed it was just because it was so cold outside. The wolf seemed to understand anyways and sniffed the glove. It then started running up the mountain whuffing back at me, and telling me to follow.

Several hours later, we approached a beautiful giant ice castle, which I guesed was made by Elsa. I was feeling a bit drowsy and I was stumbling a bit but again it's probably just the cold and me not bringing any food. I started climbing up the staircase only to slip back down again. The wolf ran up behind me as I tried again. I held onto the railing tightly and the wolf stayed behind me in case I fell. I eventually reached the door and knocked, and for the first time in forever they opened for me.

I stumbled in and shouted, "Esla!" Before sinking to my knees, I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment! I took my warm boots and socks off for some reason, and I was still shivering because the rest of my body that wasn't numb was freezing. I'm sure that I'm just tired from the journey though. I saw Elsa running down in a dress I didn't think I've ever seen before. She looked worried for some reason. "Anna? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked urgently. "Foryoulooking." I replied back. "You were cooking for me?" Her face was full of confusion.

I shook my head as I begun to sink lower towards the ground. She grabbed me before my head could touch the ground. "You're freezing Anna!" Her face was full of concern as she held me. She looked at my wet clothes then to me. "How long have you been in these clothes?" I put two fingers up and said, "Daaz." "Two days?" I nodded. "Oh, Anna why are you in the mountains in the first place?" Instead of speaking I pointed at my eye and then at her. "You were looking for me?" I nodded again, slowly though because I felt even drowsier. The wolf then walked in and ran to my side. It started licking my face again and I laughed. Elsa looked at the wolf with a questioning look. "Anna do you recognize this wolf?" I nodded, too exhausted to speak. "Anna, we need you to get some warm dry clothes on and get you to a doctor." "Ifinethough." "Anna, I think you are sick. You're freezing cold!" I looked at her with a confused look. How could I be sick?

Elsa's POV

I didn't have anything in my frozen palace that could keep my sister warm. When I touched her skin it felt colder than my skin, which was a bad sign. She was taking slow shallow breaths and she stopped shivering, yet she was still freezing. She seemed confused and was losing consciousness fast, to fast. I also checked her pulse and it was weak, though she had all these problems she didn't seem concerned at all. She also kept mumbling and slurring her words. I wish now that I never let my cape blow away, it would have been useful for this situation, but I didn't know that she was going to walk up the mountains with wet clothes. I didn't bring a horse with me and I'm not the strongest person so I probably couldn't carry Anna all the way down the mountain. What am I going to do?


	2. Dying sleep

Elsa's POV

"WhyyoulookworriedsoElsa?" My sister said. She really had no idea that she was sick at all, did she? "Anna, do you feel cold at all? Is there anything I can get you?" "NoIfeelfine. WrongwhatElsa?" "Anna I think you are very sick, but you don't seem to realize it." "NoIjustslee-" Anna stopped in the middle of her sentence as she closed her eyes and passed out. "Anna! Wake up Anna! Anna, you can't sleep now! Anna!" I shook her gently trying to get her to open her eyes. She couldn't sleep now, she could die in this condition! "Allfrozen. Snowandiceevrywhere. PoorElsa." My sister mumbled. Wait! Was she talking about Arendelle? This was her fault then. She had made her sister sick. She had harmed her sister again! And this time the trolls couldn't fix her.

I was so terrified and filled with grief that I didn't notice that the snow outside started to take the shape of two horses. When I heard a snort from one of the horses I jerked my head up to see two living horses made out of snow. Their manes and tails made out of frost and their hooves were giant chunks of ice. They glittered in the afternoon sun. They looked like angels. They gave me hope. "Help me save her." I demanded as I made two snow saddles one on each of their backs.

One of the horses kneeled down so I could get Anna on easily. After she was on I sat behind her and held her to see if I cold warm her up. She actually made me flinch when I touched her because her skin was so cold! She was still breathing but it was still very slow and shallow. I took her pulse one more time to find it barely there. I panicked and shouted at the horses to start running. We took off down the mountain quickly with the other horse and the wolf behind us. We quickly got to the gorge and our horse slowed slightly to let the other horse and wolf to pass. After they crossed, our horse began to cross slowly. When we were almost halfway across I noticed the crack on the floor. That's when the bridge broke and went tumbling down as our horse kicked us off and I grabbed onto the edge.

I just barely caught Anna's hand as she fell. Again I wasn't the strongest person in the world so holding onto Anna was a challenge but I would do it for her. I would try. Her hand slowly started slipping out of my grasp. I held on tighter but it wasn't much use. "Come on Anna. Wake up. I don't want to lose you again. Please!" I was only holding onto her fingers now. "Anna! Wake up! Please!" I screamed at her. She needed to wake up and grasp my hand so I could pull her up and take her to a doctor. Something else happened though. She fell. My eyes were filled with terror as I tried to reach her and grab her. I let go too, trying to bring her back up. The remaining horse grabbed the back of my dress and lifted me up though. I tried to hit it away but it was no use. "Anna! No! Anna!" A swirl of snow went around me and then grew, covering the wolf and horse in white dust.

"This is all my fault! I should have just stayed in my room and I should have never been crowned queen and… and-" I put my head in between my knees as I sobbed. I didn't know what else I should do. I wanted to be left here and die. I quickly got up and walked towards the edge though, tears still running down my face. I was going to fulfill my duties of being a big sister and go after her. I looked down into the space, and I jumped. I fell until suddenly it felt as though I was floating. I looked behind me to see thin frost covered snow wings. I felt as though I already knew how to use them so I flew around until I saw Anna only a few feet from the ground. I flipped over and made a snow mound underneath me as I caught her and fell into the snow. I held her tightly as a released a sigh of relief.

At first I thought she wasn't breathing. It was so quiet and slow that you almost couldn't tell. I took off my thin cape and wrapped it around her. "Anna please wake up. I've got you. You're not falling anymore. Please Anna." I wiped the snow off of her and I flew by up carrying her in my arms. As soon as my feet touched the snowy ground my wings turned into a pile of snow and fell to the ground. "We have to get her out of here fast." The horse kneeled down as I put her back on the saddle. Go the fastest way that you can!" We took off at a fast pace again and I noticed that the wolf was struggling to keep up. I was worried about it but I was more worried about Anna. She'd been through a lot today even if she didn't know it. Our horse was going down slopes easily and avoiding trees as if it were a professional at running like this.

We jumped off one really steep almost cliff like slope, that would surely break a normal horse's legs if it were to jump off it. As soon as the wolf jumped it didn't land on its feet but on its side. I swore I could hear the sound of breaking bones from where I was. I didn't want to stop and put Anna in more danger but that wolf had saved her life. I sighed as I ordered our horse to turn around to the wolf. As it ran I made a small cart out of ice that was attached to the horse. When our horse stopped I jumped off and ran up to the wolf. The surrounding snow was stained a dark red color now. I picked up the wolf the best I could with a little help from the horse and put it in the bottom of the cart. I got back on the horse and told it not to jump off to steep of slopes while the cart was attached to it. It turned around and started racing towards home once again.

I hugged Anna close as I saw the somewhat frozen kingdom of Arendelle. I saw that it was thawing and that the closer we got the less frozen it was. We almost made it to the docks when I noticed something wrong.

Anna wasn't breathing.


End file.
